Love Wars
by Mayzing
Summary: When Zack is tired of Cody and Baileys mushy attitude, will he ruin her relationship by telling Bailey that hes still in love with Barbara. Oneshot Cailey!
1. Ruined

**This story takes place before Break up in Paris and is one of my random oneshots . R&R Please Thanks!**

It was a regular night at the smoothie counter, clouds rolled over the moon and the sky deck was deserted. _Everyone must be on the Lido deck for the limbo contest to see if Mrs. Pepperman will win again_, Zack thought as he looked at his watch and sighed. It was six p.m. and he still had two more hours on his shift, he started wiping off the counter filled with spills of Mango Fandango, Berry Bonanza, and Tangerine Tickle smoothie drips. Suddenly he heared a noise of two people coming around the corner of the skydeck.

"I love you, my little Haybail".

"Not as much as I love you my little Egghead".

Zack rolled his eyes and groaned, why did they have to be so frickin annoying all the time, he figured that it was time to put an end to this once and for all.

"Oh hey guys", Zack mumbled.

"Hey Zack can we have a Cherry Chiller for us to share", Cody asked while smiling at Bailey.

"Why sure, of course anything for you my dear brother", Zack replied in a sweet and sarcastic tone.

After half the smoothie and what Zack thought would be his death right there, Cody had to go to the bathroom.

"Ill be right back" he said to Bailey.

"Ill miss you", She told him.

"Ill miss you more".

After Cody was finally gone Zack knew he had his chance.

"So, you really love Cody don't you".

"Yeah why wouldn't I", she asked

"He didn't tell you" Zack said pretending to be shocked.

"Tell me what", Bailey was confused.

"That he's still madly in love with Barbara", Zack lied.

"What", Bailey muttered.

"Yeah while originally he dated you to make Barbara jealous, and it worked and she took him back so they are in a long distance realationship, and he didn't want to break up with you because he didn't want to hurt you feelings", Zack explained in a whole bunch of lies.

"Zack, he is your twin you must know him better", Bailey looked hurt.

"Oh we tell eachother everything and trust me this is serious", Zack remarked.

Tears stinged in Baileys eyes. "Um im not feeling to well ive got to go", Bailey ran off crying, believing everything Zack had told her. Zack felt guilty he just wanted them to not be so lovey dovey, so why did he feel like he just commited a crime.

"Hey Zack wheres Bailey", Cody asked right as he just got back.

"She wasn't feeling too well so she called it a night and went back to her cabin".

"Maybe I should check on her", Cody commented.

"NO", Zack half yelled, "Londons taking care of her".

"Well ok , goodnight Zack", Cody walked away looking confused.

"Goodnight bro", Zack called after him. Then Zack hid his face with his hands and reapeated the same words over and over in his head.

_What have I done!_

This is a two chapter story so, to be continued … 


	2. Whats Happening!

I know this story is supposed to be before break up in paris but im bringing Maya and some details from episodes of season 3 into the story because it just fits. I have also decided to go with peoples ideas and bring Barbara into this story too , thanks for the great idea guys! R&R please!

"Hey Bro", Zack said the next morning to Cody.

"Hey", Cody replied in a depressed tone.

"Whats the matter", Zack asked him though he already knew the answer.

"Bailey wont talk to me or anything, I don't know what I did, but she just keeps on ignoring me", Cody put his hand on his forehead like he was having a headache.

"Just move on you deserve better than her if shes treating you like that", Zack stated.

"No I wont, shes special I cant just move on, im not going to find another girl like her", Cody answered while looking at her talking to London.

"Sure you will, speaking of which Barbara is coming on board, just go back to her", Zack explained.

"First of all why is Barbara coming on board and second shes dating Bob", Cody asked.

"Her and Bob broke up", Zack answered truthfully and simply.

"You still didn't answer my first question".

-Flashback to the other night-

* Zack calls Barbara *

Barbara: Hey Zack.

Zack: Hey Barbara, I need you to do me a favor.

Barbara: What do you need.

Zack: Well Cody and Bailey are or were an actual couple.

Barbara: I know Cody emailed m-, wait did you say were.

Zack: Yeah, that's the problem, I was sick of their mushy attiude and so I told Bailey that the only reason that Cody dated her was to make her jealous, so now shes probably mad at him and their probably over.

Barbara: So what do you want me to do about it.

Zack: I need you to come on board and pretend to still be in love with him.

Barbara: And why should I do this, Codys my friend but he needs to see that he belongs with me not her.

Zack: I will give you free smoothies when you come on board and you will get Cody since Bailey will most likely break up with him.

Barbara: And how will I get money to get there and on board you realize your in Africa or on the coast of Africa.

Zack: I have money that London gave to me for switching her shoes in her shoe submarine.

Barbara: Okay I will do see you tomarrow night Zack.

Zack: Bye.

-End of flashback-

"She needed a vacation", Zack fibbed.

meanwhile with Bailey, London and now Maya on the otherside of the classroom-

"Cmon Bailey you cant believe Cody would do something like that" , Maya told her new bestie.

"I don't want to believe it but what choice do I have", Bailey asked herself aloud.

"Here, after school I'll talk to Cody and Maya will talk to Zack will meet in our cabin and share the different versions of the story", London suggested.

"That's a great idea London, im in", Maya stated.

"Me too", Bailey said as she hugged her to best friends.

Barbara is in the next chapter, To be continued . . .


	3. Barbara comes aboard

Cody sat in Bailey and London's cabin, confused by why London had tied him up with 60 belts from her belt blimp. London told Bailey she would give her a raise if she worked extra hours at One Of A Kind. Though she just wanted to know whats going on between Cody and Bailey.

"Cody whats going on between you and Bailey", London asked him. "Honestly I don't know, shes just ignoring me for some reason", Cody replied. "That's not good enough mister, you know whats going on, youre smarticle". "London, im gonna be late for my towel shift, please let me go", Cody begged. "Fine, but im gonna find out even if it's the last thing I do, which it will be the last thing, cause I have to go shopping first to get new belts, cause these have poor people germs on them now", London babbled while untieing the belts. 

**Meanwhile**

"Barbara youre here", Zack greeted his brothers ex.

"Hey Zack, wheres Cody", she questioned.

"On the skydeck at his towel shift", Zack replied.

Barbara saw Cody and went up and hugged him.

"Hi Cody".

"Oh hey Barbara, so what going on back home".

"Oh theres so much to tell you why don't you take a break and we go get a smoothie", Barbara flirted.

"Umm yeah I guess that would be ok".

"So whats going on with you, you seem depressed", Barbara exclaimed.

"Well my girlfriend isnt speaking to me and is acting like ive done something wrong", Cody explained.

"Well then, you should move on", she restated. Suddenly she saw Bailey come around the corner and she quickly kissed Cody. Bailey saw them and hurt she ran away. Cody quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Barbara what are you doing!", He yelled.

"Well I thought since you and your girlfriend broke up that I could help you get over her".

"Look Barbara, I never said we broke up I said she wont talk to me, and I love Bailey. I always will and no one can change that", he said before he walked away.

"Oh we'll see about that", She whispered to herself.

**Meanwhile**

Maya walked into Zack's cabin.

"Hey Zack", she said in a flirty voice.

"Oh hey Maya".

"I want to know whats going on between Bailey and your brother do you know", she asked.

"Uh no I don't k-know", Zack stuttered.

Suddenly Maya leaned in and kissed him. It was short and sweet, but that was good enough for Zack.

"Okay, okay I was tired of them and their mushiness so I lied to Bailey and told her that Cody was still in love with Barbara, then I brought her on board for her to pretend shes still in love with Cody, please don't hurt me", Zack summarized.

Maya huffed and angrily stormed out of Zack's cabin and headed toward Bailey's.

**-in London and Bailey's cabin – **

"So what information do you have", Bailey asked sobbing.

" Well Cody said he didn't know why your werent speaking to him", London responded.

"And"

"That's all I got".

"London you were supposed to ask him if hes still in love with Barbara", Maya yelled.

"Oops".

"That's ok because I got the truth, Zack was tired of you and Cody and he lied to you to break you up, then he got Barbara to get on board and pretend his still in love with Cody", Maya explained.

"Oh my god", Bailey muttered.

"How did you get Zack to speak so quickly, he usually doesn't come clean on anything", London admitted.

"I have my sources", Maya grinned.


	4. The Real Trouble Begins

**Read and Review! **

"Cody I got something to tell you", Zack called to Cody while running towards him in the Aqua Lounge.

"What", Cody mumbled obviously tired.

"Well, see I know why Bailey's not talking to you", Zack told his brother.

"Really, why", Cody asked.

"Cause I screwed up your relationship by saying you were still in love with Barbara, so to avoid not getting into trouble I brought her on board and that's why she's acting like you two are still together", Zack confessed.

"What! Zack how could you!".

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know how much this would affect you and Bailey", Zack apologized.

"Don't talk to me", Cody said in a harsh tone as he walked away.

Then Zack did something he hadn't done in a while. He cried.

Meanwhile Bailey stormed off to Barbara's cabin asking her why she had kissed her boyfriend earlier.

"Why hello Bailey I was expecting you", Barbara said with a uneasy stare.

"Why did you kiss him Barbara, what were you trying to prove", Bailey asked in a weary voice.

"What am _I_ trying to prove, no the question is what are you trying to prove, you weren't talking to him, you left him heartbroken, I was _helping _him get over it", Barbara explained.

"You sure have a weird way of showing it", Bailey muttered.

"Yes I do, but that's how you get the guy, maybe you should go back to _being _one instead of finding one", Barbara said in a nasty tone.

"How do you know about that", Bailey yelled.

"Word spreads like fire around a ship, so you have no reason here Cody loves me, not some girl from Candycorn".

"For your information girly, I've been dating him for about a year, and its _Kettle_corn", Bailey spoke defensiveley.

"My point is he would rather date me, then some girl who came from a town named after food, lets face it you mess with the bull you get the horns".

"Is that because you look like a bull, or a bull's rear". **A/N: Oh snap, that was harsh! **

"That's it"! Barbara pushed Bailey into the cabin, and took out her phone and sent a text to Cody.

"What are you doing", Bailey yelled.

"More than you think", Barbara wore an evil grin as she pulled out a rope.

Cody knocked on London's door and Maya and London were on the other side.

"What", Maya asked.

"Where's Bailey", he asked calmly.

London shrugged her shoulders and Maya shook her head.

"We know the real story though, and we will come with you to go find her", Maya remarked.

"Thank you", Cody said sincerely. Suddenley he got a text.

**You will never find her alive, **

**She is nearly dead **

**Barbara **

Cody just looked at the text in horror.

**To be continued …**


	5. Back to the Begining

I'm extremely sorry for not updating! Now for those of you who reviewed to my holiday song collection, do you want me to keep working on it please tell me , otherwise I'll wait tell December. I'm already done with most of the songs though. Enjoy! Last Chapter!

Cody still stood there speechless, he couldn't believe Barbara would go this far.

"What happened Cody?" Maya questioned in a worried tone. Cody still stared at his phone not even answering Maya. London suddenly snatched the phone from his grip. She too, read the text gasping loudly.

"What is it!" Maya nearly yelled.

"She's going to kill Bailey!" London screamed. Maya leaned over London's shoulder and also read the text.

"We've got to report this to !" Maya urged. Suddenly Cody did the only thing he knew he could do, he ran.

Bailey sat there on Barbara's bed tied up to the bedpost. She struggled trying to find a way to get out when she heard her name being called from the open porthole.

"Bailey!" an urgent whisper called. Bailey looked up and sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're here Zack, can you help me?" Bailey asked worried that Barbara could come back in any second. Zack's head slightly stuck out of the porthole.

"How did you get up there?" Bailey wondered.

"I'm standing on Woody's shoulders." Zack answered.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, when I came back to the boat a half an hour ago, this is not how I imagined spending my night," Woody complained.

"Trust me Woody, this is not how I wanted to spend my night either …" Bailey's voice drifted off. Suddenly the doorknob started fidgeting, Bailey froze. However when the door opened, Moseby, Maya, and London burst inside.

"Oh thank goodness its you!" Bailey sighed.

"Oh my gosh, we thought you were dead!" Maya exclaimed as she ran over, and tried to hug her.

"Dead, why would you think that?" Bailey half-asked.

"Cody got text saying you were dead," London answered as she ran over to help Maya untie the rope that held Bailey captive.

"She was exaggerating, she's gone off looking for him, I hope he's okay." Bailey fretted nervously biting her nail.

Zack slid out of the porthole, and he and Woody ran into the room. "Man if only I knew that door was open …" Zack's voice drifted off as everyone was staring at him.

"What did you do," Maya said through gritted teeth while glaring at him.

"Look I'm very sorry, to everyone, especially you Bailey, I didn't know how much trouble I caused," Zack explained looking down. "Do you forgive me?"

Bailey looked at Zack so surprised that he was actually confessing an apology. "Look Zack, you lied, betrayed, and you're actions made Cody worry, and me almost die, but …" She looked at Zack reassuringly. " You are one of my best friends, I know you would do anything to help me, and everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you Zack." She explained as Zack ran over and gave her a hug.

"Ugh, man she can tie a rope tight!" Maya remarked trying to loosen it.

"Here," London mumbled as she took a diamond the size of her hand out of her purse. It hand a extremely sharp end, and lodon slashed it over the rope, making it cut right in half.

"Oh my Gosh London!" Bailey screamed hugging her friend. "We have to find Cody! Who knows what might happen!" she called as her and all of her friends ran to the Lido Deck.

Meanwhile, Cody searched the ship up and down for any sign of Barbara. Sure enough he had come face to face with her on the Lido deck. She looked at him with a smirk on her face, as if she had been planning this all along.

"Where's Bailey?" He asked patiently. He was worried, and wasn't sure whether or not to believe Bailey is dead.

"Oh why, that's up to you to find out," Barbara's expression softened as she tried to sweet-talk Cody. "See Cody, if you're with me, I'll be yours forever, and not break up with you for stupid little reasons." Her reached out to touch Cody's face, but he backed up.

"I love Bailey, why is that so hard for you to accept?" He asked loudly, hurt lingered on his face.

"C'mon Cody, you know you belong with me, Bailey would just break you're heart,"

"You mean like you broke mine!" Cody snapped. "Look Barbara, you're a nice girl and all, but I belong with Bailey."

"You will pay!" Barbara warned. "You're little friends aren't here right now-,"

"Well you thought wrong!" a voice yelled behind Cody. He turned around being face to face with Bailey, Zack, Maya, London, and Woody.

"Bailey …" Cody whispered tears leaking down his face. Cody immeadately pulled her in his arms and held her close. He sighed into her hair relieved that she was okay.

"You came at the wrong time," Barbara said to Bailey walking towards her.

"If you hurt Bailey you're going to have to go through me." Zack said stepping in front of Bailey.

"And me!" Cody exclaimed also standing in front of Bailey.

"And me!" London shrieked taking a step forward.

"Me too," Maya repeated.

"Don't forget me, just please don't hurt me!" Woody begged.

`"I'm sorry Barbara, but maybe you should just go home." Zack told her.

"You know what, you're right. I'm sorry I just went a little overboard , and I'm sorry to all of you. Especially you, Bailey, you're lucky to have someone as good as Cody," Barbara explained as she hugged both Cody and Bailey. London gave Barbara some money so she could catch a flight back to she was gone everyone was speechless.

"Wow, it's just like her to act crazy then apologize, but I do admit it was the right thing to do…" Cody spoke looking at the starry sky above him , and grabbing Bailey's hand.

"I do have to admit Zack, I'm pretty impressed on how you stood up for all of us, and fixed you're mistake," Maya smiled at Zack.

"Wait are you saying-," However Zack didn't finish before Maya leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Maya flirted.

"Well, I'm glad everything is back to normal, no one can have better friends then you guys right?" London said. And for once, everyone had to agree with her.

Later on the next night, Zack was working on his shift. The night was slow as no one was there. He started to clean up the counters when he heard a noise of two people coming around the sky deck.

"I love you my little Hay Bail,"

"Not as much as I love you my little Egghead!"

Zack rolled his eyes, why did they have to be so freaking annoying all the time. But then he smiled to himself.

_That's just the way they are_, He thought to himself before resuming his job.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
